Love
by InsaneChickOfWriting
Summary: Gaara's view on love. Cause we know he'd think about it one day.But he's never felt it, so what's he gonna think of it? Slight GaaraSakura if you look. Rated T for cynicism. It's just a little harsh an rather deep. Don't read if you're confused too easily


Can anyone tell me what this feeling is? People tell me it's love. But I don't believe in love. It's not real. It's an emotion people think they have. But they don't. That you can feel so strongly, in a positive emotion? No, that can't be. Lust? Sure, I understand lust. Passion? Oh yeah, I know it. Hate? I know that one all too well. But love? No. I've never felt that. I've rarely even been LIKED. Just feared. Fear of the demon inside, fear that they'll die, fear for things they don't understand. I've come to relize fear is a powerful emotion. Even I've felt it. It's more of a fear of letting people in, because I'll be betrayed. But still it is fear. But now there's something else. There's a person, a girl. She has no fear of me, or of my demon, and the monster I am. She likes me, not the money or power, ME. She sends me these looks and she's genuine. When she's near the world seems to be brighter. Yet, she's broken. I stand outside her room sometimes, listening to her sob. The other nurses in the hospital tell me she sometimes suddenly breaks down at the most random times, sobbing and hurt. She's so strong, but she's broken and in pain. Too trusting, too happy, too hurt. This is something I know. Pain. It haunts me every night and day, in every face. So I help her. I understand. She 'loved' a boy. He did this to her. And she misses her home and family and friends. But there's too much death. She's ment to help, not kill. She isn't cut out for this, she's too delicate, too fragile, too emotional. Then she does something foreign to me: she kisses me. It sent shivers down my body, butterflies to my stomach. But we can't be together. She's a delicate broken flower from somewhere else, ment to heal and follow, not kill. And I am an emotionless leader, a killer and ruler, someone to fear. But the emotion she is sending me, this desperation, this need, it's heart wrenching. But then she says it. She says she loves me. I scoff and tell her what I think. Love is for fools, for the weak, an emotion to toy with, one that gives another power to break someone. It's a lie, a deception to get someone to do something for another. A false feeling that leads to betrayal and more pain. It's simply a fairytale that people made to make it so the world doesn't seem so cruel and cold, one that only fools chase after. And here, in the real world, fairytales aren't real. That this isn't a place for dreamers or lovers, it's something that's full of death, lies, destruction, chaos, hate, and betrayl. There isn't room for such a bright emotion, no time to chase after such an idiotic idea, one that isn't true. St this point she's giving me a completely different emotion. Pity, anger, sadness and hate. She slaps and tells me that I'm a monster, and that the people that did this to me, are worse. She tells me that that's not true, you can see the world around you, find the happiness and love. Not all things are terrible and hateful. There's peace and faiytales sometimes can cometrue. That dreamers end up chasing their dreams, and make them come true, but you can't sit there all day and mope or daydream, you have to fight for your dreams. She tells me to take a look at myself, to see what I've changed into. I tell her she's a fool and leave. The next day she's gone and I feel empty again. I chased away a friend, someone that finally saw me for me and I smiled a bit. I hope she's happy. A week later I got a note from her kage. 'She found him. The Uchiha. She brought him back. He's quite content and he shows her love. They are married now. I want to thank you for whatever you did to make her so tough.- Lady Tsunade, Hokage' She did it. She was a dreamer and a healer, but she did it. She's a fighting dreamer, but still a naive fool. One that believes in love. But it doesn't exsist and never will. At least not for me.

Pain without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain-Three Days Grace

**This is written in Gaara's POV. When he talks about what love is, it's more of my view on what it is...The girl's view on it is one of my closest friends view. And by the way, the girl was Sakura. I'm not feeling angsty just bored...kinda funny how that turns out, ne? But, to say the least, I'm extremely proud of it, and to tell the truth I think it fits Gaara well, because the boy has never known love, so it makes sense that he wouldn't believe in it. Love to me, is pretty much what he's saying, but I think that for some, it does exsist, but very very few. Thanks, and feel free to comment. I like hearing people's opinion's so even if they're negative, feel free to comment.**


End file.
